


neutron star collision

by 10softbot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/10softbot
Summary: when neutron stars orbit each other closely, they spiral inward as time passes due to gravitational radiation. when they meet, their collision leads to the formation of either a more massive neutron star or a black hole.





	neutron star collision

**Author's Note:**

> my brain: hey, hear me out. tendes threesome  
> me: why  
> my brain: you gotta
> 
> do not repost without permission.

It started out as something completely unintentional and unpretentious, Doyoung shoving his tongue down Taeil’s throat and his hand into his pants one night they gathered together to drink. Jaehyun had moaned so loud at the sight Taeil couldn’t help but pull him in for a triple kiss. One thing led to another and they ended up in Jaehyun’s room, Jaehyun's lips wrapped around Taeil's dick as Doyoung fucked him into the bedsheets.

They had been sharing an apartment for three years when it all started. Taeil needed someone to share his new place when he graduated from college and both Doyoung and Jaehyun offered themselves to it. Taeil was their vocal classes senior at the time and figured it wouldn’t be as bad, seeing as they got along well enough. Sharing a place with them was easy and uneventful and everyone cleaned after themselves so there wasn’t really anything to complain about.

 

Getting dick, Jaehyun confesses to them the second time they drunkenly mess around, is what makes him the happiest after singing. His blush reaches up to his ears as Doyoung teases him, pulls him in for a kiss and pushes him into the living room carpeted floor. Doyoung fucks him on his back, watches pleasure paint all over his face, nuzzles into the abyss that are his dimples when his expression changes entirely and a sated smile dances across his face when he comes way too soon.

Taeil watches it all unfold, doesn’t say a thing as he watches Doyoung completely wreck Jaehyun in a matter of minutes, strokes his dick rather lazily to work himself up but not to the point of coming. He fucks Doyoung on the couch, the younger’s head buried deep into the seat and knees rubbing raw against the rough fabric as he pounds into him.

Now, however, none of this is unintentional or unpretentious. It’s usually Jaehyun who initiates it, lies with his head on Doyoung’s lap when he is watching the news, soft cheek rubbing over his exposed thigh, smiles up at him with twinkling eyes and Doyoung doesn’t have the heart to say no. Or he walks up to Taeil while he’s loading the washing machine, gives him a back hug and makes sure to grind up against his ass, nuzzling the other’s hair until he turns around and kisses him full on the lips.

 

When Jaehyun says he wants to fuck either one of them, Doyoung and Taeil share a look and neither of them are compelled to say no. They couldn’t even if they wanted to, really. Not when Taeil is three fingers deep into his ass and his fingers work on Doyoung’s dick, and his chest blushes so prettily as it heaves up and down there really is no way they could possibly say no.

“Alright” Doyoung says, holding him by the wrist and halting his movements altogether. Their eyes meet and Doyoung notices how absolutely blissed out he already is. “Who’s it gonna be, then?”

“You,” he says, a little out of breath as Taeil keeps working his fingers inside him. He struggles to keep his eyes open, has trouble getting the words together to form a sentence. “If that’s okay with you.”

Taeil chuckles and Doyoung gives him a look as he moves around to reach for the bottle of lube. The older reaches out for him, drags him in by the bicep for a kiss and it’s wet and messy and all over the place, little moans escaping from Doyoung’s lips whenever he has the chance to catch his breath.

“Finger yourself for him to see” Taeil says and his voice, albeit being nothing more than a murmur, is a clear command that has Doyoung losing his balance.

Doyoung turns back and bends down to give Jaehyun a kiss, tongue and teeth and Jaehyun keens when he spits into his mouth, licks from his jaw to his earlobe before peeling himself off him. He positions himself on top of Jaehyun, thighs straddling his sides as he sits back on his middle. He’s facing Taeil, a reassuring smile on the elder’s lips as he brushes his fingers against Jaehyun's prostate, and the way Jaehyun moans has his chest shaking under his ass.

He coats his fingers with way too much lube, raises up to his knees and rubs the tip of his middle finger against his rim. He can’t even spare a minute to tease himself, sighs as he pushes the finger in and Taeil grabs him by the chin and tilts his heads up. He kisses him again, slower and steadier this time and Doyoung can’t help but moan into his mouth once his finger is all the way in.

Jaehyun's hands find their way to his ass and grabs it firmly, spreads his cheeks apart and mewls when Doyoung starts to move his finger at the same time Taeil crooks his inside him. he doesn’t touch Jaehyun's dick, doesn’t want to edge him any further because he knows the moment any of them touch him it’s gonna be over. Instead, he focuses on fucking himself open, free hand finding purchase on Jaehyun's bent knee as his body tips forward.

Two fingers barely even stings, body still stretched from when Taeil fucked him against the kitchen counter that morning, a loud moan ripping through his chest when Jaehyun rubs his thumb around his stretched rim. He halts his movements, chest heaving so hard it almost hurts, Taeil's fingers combing through his hair somehow reassuring.

Taeil pulls his fingers out of Jaehyun, wipes them clean on the sheets and gives his undivided attention to Doyoung. Not that he needs it, knows Doyoung has some pride in his chest and will never allow power to seep through his finger so easily. He kisses him on the lips, softly at first, hands holding his face up and he loves watching Doyoung let his guard down for a while. He deepens the kiss as Doyoung adds a third finger, licks every corner of his mouth when the other finds himself unable to kiss him back.

“Enough,” it’s Jaehyun who speaks up and both of them look back at him. His head is thrown back, lips parted as he licks them over, sweat covering every expanse of his skin and hair sticking to his forehead. He’s a mess and his voice cracks when he speaks up again. “I’m going to fucking come if we keep this up.”

Doyoung laughs, drool running down his chin as he pulls his fingers out. From this angle, Jaehyun can’t see Taeil coating his dick with a thick layer of lube, can’t see him stroke himself or the way he has to shut his eyes tightly and stop himself from moaning too loudly when he runs his palm over the head of his cock. He can’t see Doyoung reach for the lube again but can definitely feel when he squirts it over his dick, can feel him stroke him carefully because he knows just how easy it is to make Jaehyun come.

Doyoung turns around to face Jaehyun, one hand on his chest for support and the other holding him tightly by the base as he guides the tip to press against his pucker. Then Jaehyun is moaning, loudly, the sound ripping through his chest and when Taeil presses a kiss to his shoulder Doyoung starts to sink in.

And Jaehyun honestly feels like dying, Taeil's dick pushing up his ass so steadily he doesn’t have time to breathe, to think or to feel anything else but it and Doyoung sinking down on him. It’s too much, he knows he could cry if he as much gave the entire situation half a mind. But he doesn’t have the time to, and when he feels Taeil's balls press flush against his ass and Doyoung’s ass sit entirely on him he almost blacks out. it’s more than he can possibly take and his entire body shakes as he tries not to come right then and there.

Taeil pulls back as Doyoung adjusts himself on Jaehyun dick, struggling to keep his moans down, and when he pushes back inside Doyoung lifts himself up. They keep the mismatched rhythm on purpose and Jaehyun's moans fill up the room, tears brimming over his eyes and it feels like he can’t breathe. Doyoung bends down, kisses him full on the lips and Jaehyun nearly sobs when he clenches his walls around him.

Jaehyun's hands grip Doyoung tightly by the hips and pushes him down with too much force, his ass hitting his hipbones so hard he can hear Doyoung yelp. Taeil picks up his pace as he fucks him and hits his prostate with precision, and Jaehyun's entire body shakes as he comes unannounced.

“Fuck,” Doyoung whispers, hands splayed on Jaehyun's chest trying to hold him up. His nails dig into his skin as Jaehyun's come fills him up and Jaehyun hisses, whines when Doyoung doesn’t stop fucking himself on his dick.

And then Doyoung is the one whining, screaming almost, because Taeil pushes him down by his back until he’s flush against Jaehyun's chest and pushes his thumb past his rim alongside Jaehyun's dick. He doesn’t have time to process it when Taeil tugs his finger up and presses the head of his own cock against his stretched hole, muttered curses almost like a mantra when he starts pushing in.

He feels like he could die, has never been so full before and it drives him crazy how much he loves it. Jaehyun pulls his dick halfway out when Taeil pushes all the way in, and all his ears can register is how loud their moans sound in the small room. It fucks him out of his senses, to have both their dicks fucking into him in different paces and he can already feel his toes starting to tingle.

He comes with a strangled moan when both of them thrust into him at the same time, his body shaking so violently as cum spills on Jaehyun’s chest he immediately blacks out. When he wakes up, Taeil and Jaehyun are on either side of him, limbs entangled as they kiss lazily over his chest. He hums, pleased, and they bring him into the kiss with so much fervor he can almost feel his dick getting hard again.

 

Other times, Doyoung and Jaehyun drive Taeil absolutely insane. They’re like a match made in hell and he is sure they plan it all up beforehand. They play footsie under the restaurant table one night they’re out for dinner for a change, and Taeil wouldn’t really mind wasn’t for the fact Jaehyun massages his calves with his toes but doesn’t stop there. He keeps going up until the sole of his foot is flat on his knee and Taeil knows all too well where this is going, almost moans out loud when Doyoung pushes his own foot straight up against Taeil's dick.

They keep their playtime up and Taeil has to grasp onto the table to control himself, to not moan out loud and not to snap at them. When they go back home, he has Jaehyun on all fours as he fucks him until he’s barely responsive, covered in his own cum from when Taeil made him come twice with just his fingers up his ass. He puts Doyoung on timeout and doesn’t let him come until he’s decided he’s had enough of it. That night, he can hear Doyoung whining to his sleep in his room every time his dick so much as brushes against his sheets.

 

Jaehyun thinks he’s got lucky, really, to have such incredible people around him. He feels it deep in his heart one night when he gets home after a date gone wrong, upset and with a heavy heart. It wasn’t his fault that things had gone wrong but he still felt bad about it, and when Taeil asks him what’s wrong he immediately breaks down.

Doyoung, who’s sitting nearby just watching, is the first one to reach out and comfort him. He hugs him, holds him close, presses light kisses to his temples and tries to get him to calm down. Taeil joins them soon after, wraps his arms around the both of them and tells Jaehyun that whatever happened didn’t matter, that it’s going to be okay.

Doyoung fucks him on his side, nice and slow and gentle as he kisses Taeil away, who cups his face and holds him close. Doyoung comes with a sigh, paints Jaehyun's back with his cum and he comes right after. Taeil tells him it’s okay, reminds him they are there for him and Jaehyun cries himself to sleep.

 

Taeil wouldn’t really change any of this for the world. They’re a mess, he knows it every time he watches Doyoung and Jaehyun almost get into a fist fight when the three of them sit down to watch a movie, or when he gets home late from work to the other two fucking in Doyoung’s room as a pile of dirty dishes awaits for them in the kitchen and he nearly pops a vein.

He wonders how it’d be if they were together, really together. Wonders if things would change if at all and how much it’d affect their current lives. He thinks back to what they are now and what they could be, an ocean of possibilities he can’t even fathom out there for them.

But for now he holds the thought back as he climbs into bed and tangles his legs with them.

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and spontaneous and i apologize
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/10softbot) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/10softbot)


End file.
